Super School
by locolatinokid
Summary: Five best friends Aj Thomas, Mandy Ramirez, Mauricia Jones, Molly Perkins and Jenna Dale cope with friendship, dating, school and the life of being a teenager while keeping their super powers a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**In a little town of Little Flower, Maine lives five best friends by the names of AJ Thomas, Mandy Ramirez, Mauricia Jones, Molly Perkins and Jenna Dale. These girls were inseparable and one day their whole world changed. One dark and stormy Friday night A.J. Thomas was sitting in her room attempting to do her calculus homework, when suddenly her cell phone beeped. She reached over to check it, to find out she had received a text message from her best friend Mandy Ramirez. The text said "hey girl wyd tomorrow?" A.J. unlocked her phone to type out a response. Due to the rain going on outside a flash of lightning caused the lights in her house to go out. She screamed and started panicking. She was always afraid of lightning. The lights came back on and she had received a response from Mandy "we should go to the mall, Totally Cute is having a sale and I need new skirts" A.J. smiled and ran downstairs to ask her parents if she could go. Her mother was in the kitchen getting dinner set up. A.J walked in "mom do you have a minute?" "Why do you always come in here to talk to me whenever I'm busy!" her mother said. A.J. had look of disappointment on her face and said "I'm sorry, I was just going to ask if I could go to the mall with Mandy tomorrow" her mother threw the pan on the counter and yelled "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GOING TO THE MALL? YOU KNOW WE DON'T HAVE MUCH MONEY!" A.J. calmly said "but YOU'RE the one giving me money every time. I don't need money you know!" Her mother said " going out requires money! You can't just go anywhere you feel like without a penny in your pocket." "yes I can!" A.J. snapped back. "enough with this conversation. You are not going to the mall tomorrow. Now go finish your homework." AJ turned around and stormed up the stairs " AND BY THE WAY I'M GOING TO THE MALL TOMORROW" she stomped into her room and grabbed her phone to text Mandy. She responded almost immediately "awesome! See you tomorrow girly". A.J. plugged in her phone to charge and went to sleep. The next day A.J. got up at nine o clock to get ready to go to the mall with Mandy. She hopped in the shower and made herself some breakfast. Her parents were still asleep, A.J. took a peep in her parents room whispered goodbye and closed the door. A.J. walked back into her room and grabbed her cell phone, she called Mandy to tell her to come get her. 10 minutes later Mandy beeped her car horn to alert A.J., she ran out of the house and hopped in the front seat of Mandy's Magenta Jaguar Convertible. They sped off to the mall. The girls finally arrived at the mall when A.J. spotted a tall dark figure with sunglasses, she pointed him out to Mandy. Mandy said " whoa, talk about mysterious" Overhearing Mandy's comment the tall figure nodded at the two girls and kept walking. They both giggled and ran inside. The mysterious man decided to follow them through out their mall adventure. While AJ was standing in line at the hot dog cart she noticed the mysterious man through the corner of her eye. She gave him a half smile and darted off the line, he ran after her. AJ was running so fast she didn't even notice the jewelry cart in front of her, she crashed into it and fell to the floor. The manager of the cart yelled "MY CART! UGH YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME HELP ME CLEAN THIS UP!" AJ noticed the guy still running after her and got up and ran, "I'M SO SORRY" she yelled while she ran. The mysterious man was still running after her, he was really catching up to her. AJ started looking for something to get him off her tail. She spotted Mandy by the iPhone case cart and made her way towards the cart. Mandy said "hey girl, why are you running so fast?" AJ said "hey no time. Mysterious guy is running after me, I need to get him off my tail, quick hand me a few phone cases." Mandy gave her a handful of phone cases and AJ threw them on the floor by the mysterious guy. He tripped on the cases and tumbled to the ground. AJ and Mandy ran towards him. AJ said "hey! Why have you been following me all day! What's the deal!" The mysterious man said "I can't talk here but I need you to meet me on the rooftop of the Daily Buzz building at midnight." Aj looked at Mandy and said "uh okay I guess." The man said "great" as he got up and shook both of their hands. He left the mall. Aj said "well today was surely an eventful day" Mandy nodded in agreement and the girls decided to walk back to her car. Aj said "wait, Mandy. Do you hear like a ticking noise?" Mandy shook her head no. AJ said "do NOT get in the car!" Mandy said "but why I want to go home!" AJ said " I know, so do I but do NOT get in the car I'm serious. Just back away!" Mandy started walking towards the car. AJ yelled "NOOO MANDY GET BACK!" Suddenly the car exploded just as Mandy opened the door. The force of the explosion sent Mandy flying into AJ. The girls fell over and Mandy said "wow I really should have listened to you" AJ said "yeah but the important thing is that you're okay, but who put the bomb in your car?" "Mandy said "maybe it was the creepy guy we kept running into today." The girls got up to dust themselves off, AJ said "but why did he want to meet us at midnight?" Mandy said "I don't know but I have a few questions for him!" Aj nodded in agreement. Mandy said "wait a minute how are we going to get home? AJ said "wait, we're right by the mall so maybe we can crash at Mauricia's house?" Mandy said "oh yeah her house is down the block. Let's go." The girls started walking towards Mauricia's house. The mysterious man was watching AJ and Mandy from a rooftop near by and smiled down upon them. He knew there was something special about them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The girls finally reached Mauricia's house and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and greeted the girls with a huge smile. AJ said "hey girl, what are you doing today?" Mauricia said" nothing much, I was just sitting here doing nothing." Mandy said "okay the thing is we need a ride home!" Mauricia said "oh, why don't you guys just sleep over? Jenna and Molly are on their way!" Aj and Molly looked at each other, giggled and ran inside. Mauricia closed the door and motioned for the girls to sit on the couch. Mauricia said "hey, just sit tight here I'll be back" as she walked towards the kitchen AJ felt that she should tell Mauricia about the mysterious man they've been running into all day. Aj looked at Mandy and walked over to her. Aj said "hey so I was thinking about telling Mauri about the whole mysterious guy and your car blowing up." Mandy said "well duh, I was actually waiting for you to bring this up. We should definitely tell her, she's our best friend." Aj "said we'll talk to her when she comes back" At that moment Mauricia walked in and said "when she comes back from what?" AJ and Mandy turned around, Mandy said "OH, hey. Um take a seat. There are some things we need to discuss." Mauricia sat down and said "okay. What's up girlies?" AJ walked towards Mauricia and said "okay, well here's the thing. Mandy and I went to the mall today and we encountered this weirdo in all black and he chased us all around the mall. He told me to meet him on the roof of the Daily Buzz building tonight at midnight and shortly after that Mandy's car exploded" Mauricia looked at Mandy and Mandy nodded her head in agreement. Mauricia said " yeahh like you really expect me to believe that." Mandy said" that's the whole reason we walked here..we kinda needed a ride home." Mauricia said "wow that's crazy, so your car actually blew up!" Aj said "YES! I kinda heard this ticking noise and I told her not to go towards the door, but you know no one ever listens to me!" Mauricia said "at least she's alive! I don't know how many people can be near an exploding car and live!" Aj said "wait a minute, how did you manage to survive the heat from the explosion, I didn't even take that into consideration earlier." Mandy said " I guess I survived the same way you heard the ticking.." Mauricia suddenly shot up from the couch and yelled "AJ, MANDY, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Aj and Mandy had the most confused expression on their face, suddenly the chandelier hanging above the ceiling started to fall. AJ looked up just as it fell, she didn't move or flinch, she calmly moved to the side and with a bang the chandelier fell. Mauricia ran over to AJ and said "you didn't even show an ounce of fear! What?!" Aj said "how did you even know it was going to fall?!" Mandy said "wait yeah, I didn't even think about that. This is such a weird day." Aj said "well you know me, I'm always the fearless one." Mauricia said "but how can you not even show an ounce of emotion!" "Fear only exists if one lets it, and I refuse to let that make or break me but that doesn't make me emotionless. " Mandy said "wow, that is incredibly deep." Aj smiled and said "so we should get rid of this mess…yeah" Mandy walked into the kitchen to get the broom suddenly AJ shrieked in the living room. Mandy ran back yelling "WHAT?!" Aj said "Jenna and Molly are here!" Mandy saw her other two best friends and ran towards them screaming with arms wide open. The girls hugged and started giggling. Molly noticed the mess on the floor and said "you know someone should really clean that up!" Mandy while grabbing the broom she dropped "I was about to before AJ screamed the living life out of me!" Aj said "sorry I was just excited to see the girls!" Molly said "so like are you guys sleeping over?" Aj nodded her head yes and all the girls started screaming again. Mauricia said "yeah my parents are totally out of town and I have the house all to myself…well we have the house to ourselves." Molly said "this is totally awesome!" Jenna said "we can actually go everywhere we want!" Aj said "as long as one of you is willing to drive me to the Daily Buzz building at midnight!" Jenna said "midnight? Who are you meeting at midnight?" Mauricia and Mandy looked at AJ and AJ looked at Molly and Jenna. Jenna took a look around the room and said "well spit it out!" AJ said "Molly, Jenna take a seat. Mandy and Mauri have something to tell you." Jenna and Molly took a seat on the couch and looked up at AJ. Molly said "seriously, meeting a guy can't be this big of a deal" Aj said "guys it's not just a guy. It's a bit more complicated than that." "Some really weird things have been happening recently and I feel they need to be discussed" Mandy cut in. Mauricia said "okay so basically Mandy's car exploded today, I had a feeling the chandelier was going to fall and AJ just looked it and calmly moved to the side. She didn't blink, flinch or anything!" Aj said "yeah and on top of that there's this really weird guy who I kept running into and he wants me to meet him on the Daily Buzz rooftop as I previously mentioned." Jenna and Molly looked at each other and started laughing. Jenna said "yeah okay, like you expect me to believe that!" Mauricia said "I said the same thing but yeah that's basically what happened" Jenna said "I don't believe this for a second." Aj said " I don't expect you to but if I'm meeting him at midnight all of you are coming with me." Molly said "whoa whoa what are you trying to do? Get us all killed?" Mandy intervened and said "nobody's trying to get anyone killed, it's just a thing that we have do to. AJ's going to go meet this guy whether she goes alone or not. We're all best friends, we stick together through everything" Molly said "alright, alright. We'll go meet this guy or whatever." Aj smiled, but the little did the girls know that the mysterious figure was outside Mauricia's house watching, as he smirked he walked away and headed towards the Daily Buzz rooftop. Meanwhile in the house Aj said "you know it's getting late, it's almost time to meet tall dark and mysterious." Molly said "wait yeah you're right we should get ourselves ready and head over there." The girls left the house and headed towards Mauricia's car. Mauricia had a black 2012 Volkswagen Jetta. They reached the car and got in. Aj said "holy crap, I can't believe this is actually happening." Mandy said "I have a few questions for this guy anyway like why did he put a bomb in my car!" Mauricia said "we can save our questions for when we actually get there" and with that she turned on the engine and drove towards the local newspaper building. The girls arrived to the building and Mandy said "whoa that is one tall building." Aj said "I know..i love it. Let's go." Aj motioned for the girls to get out of the car and follow her. Mauricia said "um wait a minute can we not do this..?" Aj said " no, we're doing this now let's go." The girls walked into the building and noticed that no one was inside. Aj spotted the elevator and walked towards it. Jenna said "5 teenage girls, one empty building, one elevator? This isn't going to end well!" Aj said "Jenna relax, life isn't a horror movie." They walked into the elevator and took it to the 13****th**** floor. Molly said "13****th**** floor? This isn't the roof." AJ said "elevator's don't go to roofs. We're going to have to walk up the stairs, we have feet you know." Aj lead the girls out of the elevator and to the staircase leading up to the stairs. They walked up the stairs until they encountered a door labled "ROOF ENTRY". The girls stood in front of it and Aj said, "this is it, you ready?" The other girls nodded their heads yes and walked onto the roof. Aj spotted the mysterious figure and said, "there he is. You girls stay here all right. I'll handle this." Aj walked toward the figure and before she could say anything the figure turned around and said "hello AJ Thomas." Aj said "this is how it's going to work, I'm going to ask questions, you're going to answer them" The figure gave a side smirk and said "I knew you were going to say that see, things can't always work out the way you want them to sweetheart. Aj said "yes they can and yes they will" The other girls overhearing this conversation started walking towards the two. Mandy said "hey, uh what's going on here.." Aj said "nothing, don't worry about it." The figure said " I see you brought your friends here with you…special things they are too." Jenna said "wait what." The figure said "please allow me to introduce myself, my name is…Symbol. You five girls are very special, I've been following you all day because I've noticed you all have special abilities. Jenna said "special abilities? What? What are you even talking about?" Aj said "all right Symbol or whatever you are, we want answers and we want them now!" Symbol said "I'm sorry but that's all I got. Gotta run, I'll see you ladies real soon." With that he gave a wink, turned around and ran towards the edge of the roof. Aj said "wait a minute you are not leaving without giving us a proper explanation." Symbol smiled and said "oh yes I am" and jumped off the roof. The girls looked at each other in disbelief. Jenna said " did he really just jump off the roof?!" Aj said "oh no he didn't, I need to get some answers now!" Aj started to run toward the edge, Molly yelled at "NOO AJ DON'T DO IT!" Aj jumped off the roof in search of Symbol. The other girls looked at each other stunned and ran to see what's going on. AJ spotted Symbol getting on a motorcycle, she knew she had to find a way to land safely and find it quick. Aj spotted a flagpole and she positioned herself to land. The landing was perfect and she jumped from that pole onto the next until she landed on the ground. Symbol noticed her and drove off. Aj yelled out after him "HEY! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Molly yelled down from the roof "AJ ARE YOU OKAY?!" But Aj ignored Molly, she wanted answers and she didn't care what she had to do to get them. Aj started running towards Symbol but he was long gone into the night. She yelled out in frustration thus releasing a ball engulfed in flames out of her hands. The shot hit a nearby mail post and it exploded sending bits of paper everywhere. Aj was in complete shock, her face turned white as she stared at both of her hands she ran back towards the newspaper building. The other girls ran outside of the front entrance towards Aj. Aj said "guys let's get back to the house I've got something to tell you." The girls got back in Mauricia's car and headed back to the house. The car ride back was absolutely quite, when the girls finally arrived back they walked inside quickly and went straight to the living room. Aj sat on the floor and said, "okay I need all of you to sit by me. This is serious." Jenna said "well, what happened girl?! You can't just jump off the roof of a 13 floor building and not expect us to ask questions." "well if you would wait 5 seconds whatever I have to say is more important." Aj snapped back. Molly said "well what is it" as she was sitting down. Aj said "well first of all the guy's name was Symbol. I take it he didn't want us to know his real name for whatever his reason is. He said something about us having special abilities, I thought that was a bunch of crap but it wasn't." Molly said "well what makes you say that?" Aj replied " well. While I was trying to catch up to him, due to my frustration I sent out a ball of kinetic energy. Yeah I know freaky right. You probably think I'm crazy but I'm so serious!" Mauricia said "wow, that's so cool!" Jenna said, "you really expect me to believe this? Life isn't like those shows we watch on TV. What are you saying? That we have super powers or something?" Aj nodded her head yes. Jenna said "I don't know about you ladies but I'm getting off the crazy train now." Molly said "Jenna wait, think about it, AJ did jump off of a roof!" "Which was a lot of fun!" added AJ. Jenna rolled her eyes and said "this all just a bunch of foolishness! And foolishness is something I don't have time for!" AJ got up and yelled out "well if you would just listen for five seconds and stop analyzing everything!" Out of AJ's frustration she shot out another ball of flames, and was coming straight at Mandy. Mandy saw it coming and put her hands up to protect her face. Little did she know that in her moment of fear she released a blast of water that doused the ball of fire previously released by AJ. The girls look at each other and stood up screaming. Molly said "wow Mandy I didn't know you could do that!" " I didn't even know I could do that, wait a minute AJ almost roasted my face off." AJ walked over to her and said "I know I'm sorry, that was a total accident, I wasn't even aiming!" Mandy replied "don't worry it's okay. As you can see I'm fine." Molly said "well Jen, do you think this is foolishness now?!" Jenna said "alright, no, so AJ can shoot Fire and Mandy can shoot water. Big deal. The rest of us can't do anything." Mauricia said, "that's not even true Jenna. The rest of us haven't even tried!" Molly said "Rici that's a good idea. Trying!" Aj said "that's right we should try! But not in the house next thing you know it's completely trashed. Especially since we don't know what Jen, Mol and Rici can do." The girls nodded their heads in agreement, "wait but where on earth are we going to practice?" Jenna said. Molly said "hey what about the car junk place thing!?" AJ said "you mean the junk yard?" Molly said "yeah that thing. I didn't know the name." Mandy said "yeah well that's a good place to power test. There's a large abundance of cars no one really cares about anymore so who cares if we destroy them." Aj said " exactly!" with great enthusiasm. The girls high fived with rejoice and started out the door. Mandy said "what what time it is it though? " "1:15 a.m." replied Aj. Mandy said "oh that's not bad, it shouldn't take that long to power test." They got in Mauricia's Jetta once again and took off towards the junk yard. When they arrived at the junkyard Molly ran out of the car yelling "YEAH! POWERTESTING! LET'S GET TO IT SLOWPOKES!" The others ran after her in pursuit, Mauricia yelled back "WOULD YOU GIVE ME A MINUTE TO PUT IT IN PARK? I'D LIKE TO KNOW MY POWERS TOO YOU KNOW!" Mauricia got out of the car to meet up with her friends. Jenna said "I want to be first to power test, let's get this done." Aj said "I'm surprised! You didn't even want to believe this in the first place!" Jenna said "well I was an idiot, alright enough talk let's do this now. So like how.." Aj said "just tap into your feelings, when you were pissing me off I shot out fire, when Mandy was scared she shot out water. Think of a feeling." Jenna nodded and stared at her hands. She was scared of what was going to happen, she didn't want to be the only one of the group without powers. Jenna forced her hands out expecting something to happen. Nothing happened. Jenna yelled out in anger "see nothing's happening, this is all just complete and utter bullsh-" suddenly four nearby cars started levitating. The girls looked around in awe. Jenna said "I can control cars, are you kidding me that is the most ridiculous power I have ever heard in my life!" With that the cars were sent flying right into a nearby pile of cars. The force of the hit created a loud bang. Aj said "wow Jenna that was actually so cool!" Jenna said "I can control cars, that's not something I'm proud about." Aj said "I wouldn't call it that, you basically have powers over earth." Molly said "wow omg that's so cool, now let's see what I can do!" Molly put out her hands and started giggling at the thought of something happening, she started spinning around in circles and laughing harder. The other girls didn't think something was happening, but due to Molly's excitement she created a mini wind thus giving her power over air. Jenna felt the wind blow against her long blonde hair. Jenna said "whoa I'm feeling a little breeze. Molly stop spinning!" Molly stopped and so did the wind. The girls ran up to her squealing and getting excited. Aj said "girl you have powers over air! That is the coolest thing ever, now there's only one person left." Jenna, Aj, Molly and Mandy looked at Mauricia. Mauricia said "well I guess it's my turn now..i don't really know how this works.." Aj said "well usually our powers come out when we're angry or frustrated so try that emotion, think about something that gets you upset." Molly said okay and rubbed her hands together. She stood for a minute and tried to think about something to get her upset. Nothing was working. She said "guys I don't think I can do this, I don't know." Jenna said "what's the matter princess? Too scared to unleash your power?" Mauricia said "I am not scared! I can do this!" Jenna said "I don't think you can!" "YES I CAN! JENNA YOU THINK YOU'RE THE BEST WELL YOU'RE NOT! SOMETIMES YOU NEED TO JUST CHILL!" Mauricia shot her hand out towards Jenna and to everyone's surprise a blast of ice came shooting out from the palms of her hand and hit Jenna directly turning her into an ice sculpture. Aj said "YES! That's my girl! Look at you having powers over ice! Yess!" Mandy said "wait Jenna! Rici you turned her solid omg! Good job! It's about time someone shut that girl up!" Molly said "wait, what are we going to do about her…someone should thaw her out." The girls looked at AJ. Aj said "what? Oh yeah I have powers over fire…let me take care of this" Aj walked over to Jenna's frozen body and put her hands on the ice. She centered her thoughts and focused the heat on her hands. Suddenly the ice around Jenna started thawing, the other girls had expressions of joy on their faces. Jenna looked at Mauricia and said "thanks for freezing me, but the reason I got on your case was because I wanted you to tap into your emotion, and you did. Good job kiddo." Mauricia gave Jenna a hug. Aj said "well now that we've basically established our powers we should head back to the house." Mauricia said "yeah we should get a move on. Let's go." The girls linked arms and skipped towards the exit. They got in the car and drove back to the house and walked inside. Jenna said "wow would you look at the time! It's 2:30 in the morning, we should probably get some sleep" They all nodded in agreement and laid down on the floor and drifted off to sleep. **


End file.
